It was all the dogs fault!
by SandieBrody
Summary: This is my entry to the CSI Forever Online October 2014 Fanfiction challenge: Halloween. The rules are listed inside. Set in season 14. No spoilers for the season itself. Some major characters involved.


**It was all the dogs fault!**

**One-shot for the Halloween Fanfic challenge! Enjoy…**

**Rules:**

**Write a Halloween story based on the photo to the right**

**It can be silly, scary, dramatic, otherworldly; i.e., Halloweeny**

**Length: 5000 words or less**

**Characters Allowed: Any CSI LV characters (and that includes **villains**)**

**The challenge starts October 1st and ends on October 31st**

**Voting starts on November 1st**

NO-ONE BELIEVED ME!

Why?

WHY?

I was furious…

Worked up in another way!

They said I was crazy, they knew I was but not in that way!

I blame the dog, it happened ever since I first saw it…

_Flashback:_

_Greg, Nick and Morgan arrived on scene at a lake, a dead body had washed up and they were to investigate. Nick dealt with the body, taking photos and sketching. Morgan wandered around the area while Greg was meant to be helping her but got side-tracked by a small dog. It was sat near the edge and staring into the blissful distance over the lake and water. Greg sighed and went to get a lead to walk the dog away to collect any evidence from it. He cautiously moved towards it with the lead behind and soothingly spoke with kind words, the dog didn't even blink. He stood behind it and lassoed the lead around its neck loosely and tugged it slightly. No reaction. He tugged harder, almost dragging the little dog on its bottom. Greg sighed and decided he had no option but to pick it up. He slid his arm underneath the shaggy dog's fur and pulled upwards…_

_Like lightning the dog snapped it head around and painfully bit Greg on his arm. He screamed out loud and roughly dropped the dog which landed on its four paws. He clutched his bleeding arm and clumsily ran over to the car parked nearby with the first aid kit in. Morgan and Nick hearing his yelping rushed over to him and assisted him in quickly wrapping up his arm. Morgan stayed behind while Nick nipped Greg to the hospital to get it stitched up. When they got there, the bleeding had subsided and four distinct puncture wounds were prominent. The nurse went through asking him about all his injections and jabs he's up-to-date with and he answered them as truthfully as he could. _

_And from there on then, everything went… from bad to worse!_

_End of Flashback:_

I was happy, had a great group of friends and a close family!

WHY!

That dog did something to me…

I was sure of it!

The lab was where it started, I felt funny, how!

Dizzy…

I felt my energy being drained and wanted fresh air, air I could breathe…

_Flashback:_

_Greg entered the morgue to be away from the buzzing machines and constant chatter; he went to see the dead body from the lake in Al's room. Al hissed when he saw Greg's bandaged arm and also asked him how he felt, what he had done and told him to take it easy. Greg wished he didn't nag like that and snapped at him to get on with his job, he felt upset, on edge. Al didn't complain and gave him the overall summary of Dev the dead guy. Greg suddenly grabbed onto the table edge to steady himself, his head felt as if it had just been hit with a sledgehammer and a ringing in his ear, deafened him from the rest of Al examination. Without warning, Greg flung his hand down on the table and stormed out without another word._

_Outside the room, Greg shakily tried to calm himself down; he turned his head towards a barking like noise which he thought he heard nothing. He thought he was going crazy and shrugged his shoulders before going to leave. A figure stopped in front of him and Greg mumbled and apology before trying to pass him, annoyed he looked up… Dev! His eyes all blood-shot and sunken and black circles around his eyes, pale white skin and blue veins popping out. A moan escaped its lips and the gums of his teeth all exposed._

_Greg stumbled back and yelled kicking and punching widely… He closed his eyes and continued to fight blindly. His wrists and shoulders were grabbed and he yelled out even more, a calming voice attempting to soothe him and after another minute or two he relaxed and opened his eyes, blinking. Al stood behind Nick who had gently restrained him, after being asked what felt like a million question to which he mumble an answer to a few, he pushed them aside and blatantly walked off. _

_While sensually bumping into people, Greg tried to make sense of the sudden bright light and shouting around him. He glanced up at Hodge's lab and saw something furry on his examining table, something, moving and alive and… Barking! Greg angrily swayed over to Hodge's table and leapt forwards towards the table to attack the dog… It disappeared but Hodge's reappeared behind him suddenly and without stopping himself, Greg swung round and saw a red devil face I front of him, this merged into black who ended in dancing stars that spun around and pulsed._

_End of Flashback:_

I awoke up after that, tied up in Interrogation?

What did I do, I was trying to protect everyone, that dead body was alive, I was sure of it!

And how did no-one see the dog which bit me!

WHY?

I felt different, like I was possessed?

I couldn't be losing my mind…

The door swung open, I snarled as a figure approached and there face melted and reformed, I could bear to look at them!

They, whoever they were, tried to talk to me but all I could hear was a low growling voice and a whisper!

A hushed voice which I couldn't understand, in my head, in my thoughts!

God can't help me!

No-one can… I must kill that dog!

It has cursed me, destroyed me!

Torn me out of my body and replaced me!

I saw the date… October 31st!

Why?

No…

NO…

Of all days!

I just can't do it now…

I can't do anything now…

I can't live anymore…

There is no life in me now!

I'm just not the same, I my saw the bandage on my arm which came loose and the four puncture wounds were now replaced with four, black, gaping holes that were infected and disgustingly gruesome…

I paused…

Then…

ARGHHH!

My head exploded!

My mind ran!

My ears popped in an extreme howl which was ear splittingly close to me!

My eyes widened and welded up!

I snapped my restraints and flew to the ground into a huddle of my tears and anguish!

I howled out in pain and moaned about the dog!

That dog!

Because that was it!

That was the centre of all this…

**It was all the dogs fault!**


End file.
